Konjiki no Gash Bell!! 00F ~Ōgon no Chichi wo Motsu Otoko~
Konjiki no Gash Bell!! 00F ~Ōgon no Chichi wo Motsu Otoko~ (金色のガッシュベル!! 00F～黄金のチチをもつ男～ Konjiki no Gasshu Bell!! Daburu Ō Efu ~Ōgon no Chichi wo Motsu Otoko~, lit. "Golden Gash Bell!! 00F - The Man with the Golden Breast") is the first original video animation of the Zatch Bell! anime released in 2005 in Japan on DVD, featuring Parco Folgore. The OVA is approximately 18 minutes long. Synopsis The Man with Golden Breasts is about Agent 00F the world's most ultimate spy is set to find a retrieve the stolen boobs. Watch as many of the characters from the original series are given life anew in this alternate setting. Plot Parco Folgore, Agent 00F, lands on shore and as he attempts to invade a building to save hostages, a henchman halts Parco Folgore and shoots Folgore's gun out of his hands. Parco Folgore makes a distraction while throwing his rose into the air and shaking his booty and beats the guard and the evil henchmen inside the building, saving all of the hostages, one of them being Mary Lou Yamada, who 00F holds in his arms as he flies away. Parco Folgore greets Miss Megumi as she tells him a job well done. The humble agent asks Miss Megumi for a dance and she agrees to sing and dance with him. Suddenly, Agent 00F receives a call from Mister N and reported to his office. Mister N shows the agent a normal photo of Lady Susan (a.k.a. Big Boing). He then shows the agent a recent photo for comparison; Big Boing lost her large breasts. There has been an incident known as the Serial Boing Thieves Case (連続ボイン盗賊 Renzoku Boin Tōzoku). Boin Thieves attacks those with large breasts, both men and women, and from over many countries. Agent 00F, the greatest secret agent, agrees to take on this mission on stopping the culprit and it was noted that Agents 00G Zatch Bell and 00K Kiyo Takamine have not returned from that mission. Before his mission, Parco Folgore tries to decide what invention he should to bring for his mission and while picking up the glasses with a nose, Mister K tries to stop him as the explosive nosed glasses blew up on Folgore face. Mister K took Agent 00F to the new supercar he made for him, which looked hilarious. Mister K also gave 00F the Kanchomé Rod (キャンチョメ棒 Kyanchome Bō), which is said to be just a simple toy with no real meaning. At a park, a trio of boing thieves were about to attack Wife. Agent 00F arrives at the scene of the crime and the criminals prepared to attack 00F. 00F tried to fight back but was outmatched by the Boing Thieves. When the thieves were running away to go to school, Wife fought back at the thieves by attacking them with fruit and vegetables, saving 00F. Meanwhile in a secret, dark base, it appears that 00G and 00K are alive and that they are under control by the leader of the Boing Thieves group. The leader knows that 00F plans on taking Big Boing's breasts back and sent 00G and 00K to ambush 00F outside the base. After an entire day and nice of lurking outside their base with 00F not showing up on time, 00F finally arrives at the entrance of the base with his supercar with dozens of girls carrying 00F outside his car with Suzy Mizuno and Wife among them. Parco Folgore was happy to find Agents 00G Zatch Bell and 00K Kiyo Takamine alive but Folgore was late since his admirers wouldn't leave him. Because of 00F's tardiness and for his dumb reasons, 00K Kiyo gives Folgore a few electric shocks from 00G's mouth. 00F wonders if he is still partners with 00G and 00K but Zatch and Kiyo explain that they are no longer Agent 00G and Agent 00K and that they serve another and that 00F is the enemy. 00F sees that 00G and 00K are under mind control, with Zatch giving that information away, and attempts to save them. 00K casts Zakeruga a few times but 00F dodges the electrical beam. As soon as 00K was ready to cast Baou Zakeruga, 00F removes their mind controlling device that was attached to their forehead and both agents came back to their senses. The Boing Thief leader shows up and he is revealed to be Professor D'artagnan and as he removes his cloak, he is shown, wearing his fairy costume with a pumpkin helmet and equipped with Lady Susan's breasts on his chest but he explains that he is not interested in her breasts. 00F thinks otherwise but regardless of the reason, he plans on taking Lady Susan's breasts back. He first taunts D'artagnan that Susan's breasts look terrible on him. 00F and D'artagnan engage battle. 's breasts.]]D'artagnan starts off attacking with "Boing Chop" (ボイン・チョップ Boin Choppu), swinging Susan's large breast across Folgore so hard that it sent him flying into the cliffs. D'artagnan then rapidly slaps Folgore with "Boing Pitapitapita" (ボイン・ピタピタピタ Boin Pitapitapita). He then launches the breasts as twin missiles via "Missile" (ミサイル Misairu), which blasted Folgore into the sky. Agent 00F is apparently losing and is lying flat on the ground. He brings out the Kanchomé Rd toy and presses the top button which made the Kanchomé figure on top of the device to sing "Muteki Folgore". The high-pitched song recovered Folgore's energy but D'artagnan whacks the rod out of Folgore's hands with a swipe of Susan's breasts. He then breast punches Folgore with "Boing Rush" (ボイン・ラッシュ Boin Rasshu). It appears to be the end of 00F until Mister K arrives at the battle with a ship from above. Agent 00K Kiyo asks Mister K about it but it was supposed to be used as a distraction. 00F wondered what kind of secret weapon Mister K has and Mister K gives him a pencil. As 00F charges at D'artagnan with a pencil in hand, D'artagnan lunges Susan's breasts at him with "Boing Smush" (ボイン・スマッシュ Boin Sumasshu) and the pencil flew out of Folgore's hand. Lying on the ground, 00F asks Mister K what the pencil was for and Mister K explains that it disposes lights of 7 different colors, though it turned out to be useless so Mister K tries another secret weapon but Folgore said that he doesn't need it and would rather sing. Suddenly, D'artagnan attacks them both simultaneous with a boob each with the attack "Boing Heddo" (ボイン・ヘッド). While D'artagnan believes 00F has no chance of winning, Agents 00G Zatch and 00K Kiyo and the girls give 00F the strength he needs with the song "Muteki Folgore" and 00F promises to avenge Mister K (even though he's alive). D'artagnan thinks he's invincible with Susan's breasts but Folgore goes in with a final showdown. D'artagnan retaliates with "Boing Final" (ボイン・ファイナル Boin Fainaru), repeating attacking back and forth with Susan's boobs but Folgore keeps dodging the breast lunge attacks. Ultimately, the battle ends with Folgore in victory as he hip danced his way to steal Susan's breasts from D'artagnan's body. With "Chichi wo Moge" playing as the victory theme, the girls congratulate Agent 00F as they threw him in the air victoriously. It appears to be the end but... It seems that D'artagnan is not down for the count as he presses a button inside his pumpkin helmet, opening a hatch in the mountains and reveals large breast missiles in the silos, which will be launched in three minutes and destroy all the breasts he stole. This horrifies the team. But everyone believes Agent 00F can save them. Agent 00F rushes into the silo in the mountains and found the control room. Just when 00F thought he shut it down, he accidentally activates the missiles. The others are worried. Agent 00F reaches to the top of a missile and find a way to stop the missiles from launching but they already launched into the sky but his friends still believe he can stop the missiles. Eventually, the breast missiles exploded in the sky and his friends got worried and everyone cries for him. However, it turns out that Folgore is still alive as everyone hears his "Chichi wo Moge" song. Parco "Agent 00F" Folgore parachutes from the sky with all the pink-bra breasts floating down from the sky. The mission was a success and D'artagnan fled the scene. Cast * Parco "Agent 00F" Folgore: Hiroki Takahashi * Nameless Henchmen: ??? * Mary Lou Yamada: Yukiko Hanioka * Ivy Kinoyama: Cameo (not voiced in OVA) * Li-en: Cameo (not voiced in OVA) * Lupa: Cameo (not voiced in OVA) * Naomi: Cameo (not voiced in OVA) * Megumi Oumi as Miss Megumi: Ai Maeda * Dr. Riddles as Mister N: Rokurō Naya * Lady Susan (Big Boing): Mentioned and shown in OVA (not voiced) * Zatch Bell as Agent 00G: Ikue Ōtani * Kiyo Takamine as Agent 00K: Takahiro Sakurai * Kanchomé as Mister K: Masami Kikuchi * Sabae "Wife" Nakata: Haruhi Terada * Yamanaka as a Boing Thief Grunt: Kazunari Tanaka * Kane as a Boing Thief Grunt: Wataru Takagi * Iwajima as a Boing Thief Grunt: Yūsuke Numata * Professor D'artagnan as the Boing Thief Leader: Tesshō Genda * Suzy Mizuno Tomoko Akiya Trivia * The name of the OVA is a wordplay on the 1965 James Bond novel and the 1974 film The Man with the Golden Gun (007 黄金銃を持つ男 Daburo Ō Sebun Ōgon Jū wo Motsu Otoko, lit. "00F The Man with the Golden Gun" in Japan). Category:Anime Category:OVA